Just a Dream
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Based on the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Edward's gone off to war, leaving Bella home in Forks alone. Bella, being Bella, worries about him. Set in WW2 E/B AH


**A/N: This came to me while listening to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. This story fit's the music video better though. This is a one shot. By the way, this is all human and Alice is older than Edward. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or video. I asked for Twilight for Christmas but I didn't get it.**

_**Just a Dream**_

We were together at last. Edward and I were finally married, though we weren't even eighteen yet. We were high school sweet hearts and were inseparable. Even when Jacob Black tried to break us up our senior year. Then the worst thing anyone could ever imagine happened. Edward was drafted into the army. He had just turned eighteen two months after our wedding. He left two weeks later, bound for boot camp. His brother, Emmett has also been drafted. He wrote to me everyday. I stayed with his older sister, Alice. Her husband, Jasper, was a sergeant in the army, so her place was empty. Alice was as tore up over our men leaving as I was. I was so afraid. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin sister, visited us often. What would I do if anything happened to Edward? God forbid, but I knew I would die without him.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_We have received word that we would be shipping out in the next few days. I won't be able to write for awhile. Please don't worry about me. I miss you so much. I wish this war was over and that I was back home in Forks with you. I fear for you. We've never been apart like this. What if something happened and I wasn't there for you? I'm glad you moved in with Alice. Tell her not to worry. Jasper's doing fine. He seems to be cut out for military life. I'm not. I can't stand being away from you. Remember that trip my family took to Chicago and Charlie wouldn't let you go? Remember how Carlise was half way there and I made him turn around? Our separation then had only been three or four hours. Now, I'll be a whole ocean away. I'm tempted to just turn back now and return to you, but I know I would be in trouble with the government if I did. They would take me away from you for life. The drill sergeant is giving me that look again, which means I have to wrap this up or face cleaning duty. I love you with all my heart, Bella. Never forget that. I'll write again as soon as I can._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward _

The rest of that year was hard. I only received one letter from Edward after his company shipped out. He was in Europe, where most of the fighting was. I worried about him every hour of every day. Alice worried too. Her father was also over there, tending to the wounded soldiers. He was able to write to us much more often than Edward, Jasper and Emmett. He told us of the horrific injuries the wounded had sustained. This caused me more grief. What if that happened to Edward? Or Emmett? Or Jasper? I was sick with worry. I finally received another letter from Edward.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. We've been moving around a lot. I have no idea where I'm at now, but I think we're somewhere in Italy. You should see it. The countryside was once beautiful, but now it is a desolate wasteland_. _The beautiful villas are now nothing more than rubble. Towns no bigger than Forks lay in ruin. It is a sad sight to leave. Once the war is over and everything's been rebuilt, I'll bring you here and show you how the countryside is supposed to look. I love you more than anything in the world. I can't wait to get home as soon as this is over. My heart hurts whenever I think about you, alone in that big house. Remember, I will love you forever._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

Jacob Black has returned home. He was injured by Nazi gun fire. His wound was to severe to treat in a field hospital, so he was sent home and treated here. He isn't the same carefree boy he once was. I visited him once. He was distant and cold. He told me he had seen the things nightmares were made of. He barely slept and looked liked he'd been through hell. His actions created a fear in me. What if Edward came home, acting like that? The idea scared me to no end.

I came home one day to find Alice in tears, sitting on the sitting room floor. "Alice, what happened?" I asked, though I was frightened.

"I have a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." She replied, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Whenever Alice had a bad feeling, it usually came true. It's almost like she has some sort of power to predict the future. "What if it's Edward? I'm scared, Alice" I whispered, sitting down beside her.

"Or Jasper? Or Emmett? Oh, God. Jasper!" She said, softly as she began to cry harder.

At that moment the door bell rang. Being the one who was in the most control, I went to answer it. An army officer stood on the porch. "Is Mrs. Cullen home?" He asked, looking grim.

"Th-that's me. How can I help you?" I asked. I was so scared. Jessica had been visited by an army officer. He has come to inform her of Mike's injury.

"Mrs., Cullen, Your husband was a good man and a good soldier. You have the President's condolences for your loss." He ban, but I stopped listening to him.

His words, 'your loss' danced around in my head. Tears welled up in my eyes. The thing I'd feared the most had occurred. My husband, my best friend, my lover, and the love of my life was never coming home to me. He was dead. As that thought hit me, I fell to my knees, crying my eyes out. Alice had calmed down enough to come rescue me. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. The officer handed her a letter and nodded his good bye. Alice dragged me back into the house. I ended up on the couch, curled up into a ball. She sat beside me, comforting me. I would never be comforted. He was never coming back.

I stood before the doors of the church. I put my veil down, hoping to hide my tears. The last few days had been hell. Knowing I would never see him again killed me. I felt as if my heart had been crushed into a billion pieces many times, so it couldn't be put back together again. As I was led down the aisle by the army officer, I looked anywhere but straight ahead. Instead, I thought of the day we were married. It was the best day of my life. Today was the worst day of my life.

The service ended and I was presented with a folded up flag. The guns fired one last time. I stood, knowing people would be waiting to converge upon us. I didn't want to deal with them. Alice and Rose could. All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

I finally got home. I went to my room and buried myself under the blankets. I slowly fell asleep. I could hear Alice trying to wake my up. "Bella, love, wake up. We have to go to school." I could hear his voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked in to the eyes of my one true love. "Good morning. How was your dream?" He asked.

"It was just a dream…" I whispered.

He looked at me with a funny expression. I then explained my dream. He nodded and said "No wonder you were crying. I was worried. I thought it had to do with the mutt.".

I ignored his comment and hugged him. As I did, I thought 'It was just a dream.'

**A/N: Wow! I started crying while I was writing that part (when Bella finds out Edward's dead). I'm soooo glad he can't really die. I had trouble with the ending. I couldn't decide between what you just read and having her wake up in history class (which was studying WW2). Please review! **

**~~Ashley~~**


End file.
